


Just A Little Moment

by loni_meow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, During Canon, Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Kinda, Not really canon but let me dream, Theon Greyjoy Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loni_meow/pseuds/loni_meow
Summary: Sansa wanted a little moment more before Theon left to get Bran.





	1. Chapter 1

Theon saw Sansa smile at him, and it made him feel warm inside, causing him to slightly smile too, almost invisible, but his eyes had a warm and welcoming glare in them, that was easily seen.  
He was feeling so welcomed, so loved in that moment, as if he could just completely forget that he was most likely going to die, that this wouldn't last.  
He was just glad to be able to share this moment with Sansa nevertheless. Theon still was sure that he didn't deserved it, didn't deserved to be loved by her or by anyone, despite how much he wanted it.  
But here he was, smiling at her and feeling something inside him where he thought that he had lost it: It was love, that feeling he was having. It was so special and overwhelming that Theon didn't really know how to handle it.  
He hadn't smiled in such a long time. There was no need, just no point in smiling after all. But here with Sansa...here with Sansa, more or less safe at Winterfell, he felt better.

 _What would Ramsay think,_ Theon asked himself for a moment, but then shook that thought off for a moment and continued eating his soup.  
He looked up at Sansa again, watching her for a quiet moment.  
The news about Ramsay, how he died and all that, was something Sansa had told him shortly after their reunion. He had been sure that he'd spent his last night alone in Winterfell, but Sansa had taken him with her and never left his side for the whole time.  
Theon felt so happy. He hadn't felt that way in such a long time. How many years have been gone since he really felt happy, six, seven? He lost the overview. What was a fact though, was, that Sansa had grown so much in those years... When he thought back to the times, the _better times,_ she was just a frightened child back then.  
And Robb...  
Theon looked down to the ground, closing his eyes for a moment.

He would fight for all of them this time. Bran, Sansa, Robb, Ned, Catelyn, Rickon and Arya, and Jon, for all of them, so that they might forgive him in afterlife. And for Yara. He would fight for the death of the dead, so that they won't become a threat for her.

He had been ready to die many times already. But now... he felt some kind of fear. A will to live, a will to serve Sansa, to serve Winterfell, to serve his sister, his queen. He'd love Sansa, like he did already. He couldn't be with her because he wasn't able to make sure that she'd have an heir, but he'd love her like she deserved it. And by the looks she gave him, Theon knew that Sansa knew. There was this will to just... live. To build up Winterfell again after it'll probably be destroyed by the battle, to help the wounded people.

But most importantly, he wanted to protect Bran to at least try and make up for his past mistake that was taking Winterfell from him. And that wish was stronger than his will to live, he knew he would even give his life for Bran if he had to.

But the thought vanished again as he looked up at Sansa again, seeing her smile at him. Her smile warmed him up and shoved his bad thoughts away again, like it did before already.  
He couldn't help but let the happiness come through his body, making him smile back again. She seemed so happy too, but a bit sadness was there in her eyes, that little bit. They both knew what would come but wanted nothing else than to embrace each other tightly.

And just as she would open her mouth again to tell him something, the noise of the horn cut through the air.  
Once, twice, thrice.

Her smile faded away in a matter of seconds and her heart started to race unbelievably fast, as did the little smile of happiness and love fade from Theon's face. As if someone had wiped it off him, the sadness and emptiness took their place in his eyes again, his lips forming a thin line.

It was coming for them now. Death was coming.

Sansa didn't want him to go, but he saw how he stared down at the bowl, struggling to say it. Struggling to say good bye.  
Tears stung in her eyes. He really was going to be with Bran, probably having to face the Night King more or less alone. And Sansa didn't want to accept that. Couldn't they have sent someone else to protect Bran?  
She knew it was selfish to want him to be safe so badly. But how should she feel? He was the only one that made her feel completely safe with his presence, the only one she had truly fallen in love with, even though she thought she wouldn't be able to let any man get to her heart anymore.

Theon seemed to have tears in his eyes too, but he found the courage to look at Sansa while chaos and panic evolved around them, since everyone now knew what was coming, and she only brought out a faint whisper that was impossible to hear.  
"Theon..."

"It's time to get Bran and go to the Godswood now," he said, putting the soup bowl down, holding his tears still in his eyes. He stared at her tears that started to fall down her cheeks, as she didn't try to stop them. She didn't try to hide her pain and sadness about Theon going away.  
He couldn't bear to look at it any longer. Theon was sure he'd die by now, and Sansa knew, too. He didn't want to talk or maybe he'd make false promises to not break down in tears. Or he'd just break down in tears anyways, he just didn't want to see Sansa cry, not anymore.

So, he turned away and took a deep breath as Sansa didn't say anything, she didn't protest.  
"Farewell, Sansa."

He just took one step into the chaos of people around them, as he heard Sansa gasp, "Wait, Theon. Just one moment before you go."

Theon stopped in his movements and turned around to look at Sansa, who was walking towards him and then embracing him in a hug before she started to sob quietly.  
"Don't leave me, are you listening? Come back. Don't die. I want to be with you forever... I want you to be at my side, to be mine," she said next to his ear, what was why he could hear everything clearly.  
"You shouldn't take me as yours. I can't continue the Stark family... and I can't promise that I'll come out of there alive... You know who I'll probably have to fight, Sansa," he spoke calmly, more calm than he actually was, tears also spreading over his face now as he returned the tight hug.

"I don't care about continuing the family, Theon. Promise me that you'll come back to me," Sansa insisted, leaning out of the hug to look into his eyes now, into his face that was wet from tears.  
He looked down to the ground and then up at Sansa again, "Okay. I promise. I promise that I'll come back to you."

Sansa cracked a smile and then moved forward to put her hands on his face, starting to kiss him passionately and longing, like something she had been craving for such a long, long time and finally got it, even though it felt bittersweet.  
It didn't take him long to return the kiss and put his arms around Sansa to keep her close to him, just a few more moments.

Just a few more moments before he took his arms back, before she broke the kiss and looked at him, wiping away his upcoming tears.

"Thank you Sansa," he muttered, nodding again and starting to turn around again.  
"I love you Theon," Sansa returned, her eyes still burning, but her body filled with warmth. She knew very well that the promise would be broken, they both knew that and Theon also knew that she knew it. She just needed something to continue, to have hope in, despite knowing that it's not worth to have hope in it anymore.

Theon smiled a last time, the smile showing love and sadness, and lots of both.  
"I love you too."  
And with that, he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the sudden urge to add a chapter more to this. Maybe there will be even more sjksksns

It took Sansa a few moments to realize that the wights were... dead. More dead than before.   
It was like a wave of the real death for the undead, and they all fell to the ground together when that wave broke upon them.

Another moment, and she realized what that meant.

Sansa looked over to Tyrion, who was still standing next to her, looking concerned but saying nothing. She herself steadied her breath, hid her shaking hands and prepared her voice to let it sound normal.   
"The Night King has fallen," the Stark said, letting out a relieved sigh.   
She was just very glad that they've been told that when the Night King falls, they all fall. Otherwise, this wouldn't really be a relief but even more of a mystery than it already was.

But then, after the good feeling of the first relief vanished, worry began to overtake her.   
"I need to find my family," Sansa said, sounding cold, but tears of worry stung in her eyes that Tyrion could actually see as he turned his head around.   
He just silently nodded, which was why Sansa took off quickly.

...

The Stark followed the flowing pieces that must have been the Night King or something in that direction, and she soon arrived at the entrance of the Godswood.   
The first thing that she saw was Jon standing in front of Bran, as he hold onto the sword that he used as a support for standing at all.   
"Sansa."

Of course Bran had seen her, and of course Jon directly turned around to look at her, too.   
His glare scanned her body for any wounds, and she took a deep, shaky breath and looked around on the floor.

Corpses. On the whole ground of the Godswood, only corpses, weapons and blood.   
And... Arya.   
Jon saw her glare, the shock that went through her body all at once, the tears that came down her cheek.   
"She's alive," he quickly reassured her, "I'll bring her to the maester when I got myself together a little... She was choked by the Night King and he almost killed her, until Theon tried to stab him from behind and distracted him from Arya with that. He left a mark at our sister's throat that looks just like the one Bran has gotten by the Night King."

Sansa nodded and then took a few steps closer to them, one thought in mind, one question she had to ask.   
"And... Theon?"   
The sadness in Jon's eyes told her the answer. Of course they did. But Sansa didn't want to believe them.   
"Where is he?"

Suddenly Bran moves his arm and points to a place on the ground with his fingers, Jon closing his eyes and turning his head so he wouldn't see her reaction. Sansa herself tries to breathe, but it got difficult, especially while looking over to the spot that Bran was pointing towards.

She looked down and saw Theon, lying in his own little puddle of blood while a little bit also came out of his mouth and dropped to the ground. His eyes were closed, his skin pale, and a hole in his armor told her exactly where the spear, that was lying next to him, blood soaked, had been before he used it to stab the Night King.   
Sansa blinked perplex. She didn't want it to be real.

She didn't want it...   
"He protected us all. He was stabbed with the spear and then dropped to the ground. When Arya was almost killed, he had been able to get the spear out of his body again, worsening the bleeding. He fought against the Night King while Arya fell unconscious, and he eventually managed to take him down with a little help of Bran's ravens that distracted him for the needed seconds. But then, the bleeding killed him. He's... dead. I'm so, so sorry Sansa. "  
...to be real.

It was like a reaction, a result of that sentence, that Sansa immediately began to walk towards Theon's body on the ground, while the tears streamed down her face.  
She let herself fall to her knees right next to him and started to sob violently.  
"You promised me that you'll come back," Sansa said with a shivering voice, putting a hand around his motionless body.   
She let her own body fall down to Theon's, hugging him tightly, crying and definitely not caring about the fact that she was staining her clothes with blood. _Theon's blood._  
"How do you want to come back now?" she sobbed loudly, angry, devastated.

Jon couldn't look at it any longer and looked away instead, his eyes already burning, slowly putting his sword back to walk up to Arya and pick her up. He needed to bring her to the maester _now_ , or he'd maybe be responsible for the fact that she won't survive this night.

"Sansa," Bran said, just before Jon would take off with Arya and just before Sansa's meltdown would become worse because of losing her love, the love she promised herself to just before, the love she had become close to in her worse times. She couldn't take this, and she felt as if her heart was shattered.   
"He will come back."

"He... will?" Sansa asked surprised, the image seeming dumb in her head. But this was _Bran_ saying it, the person that spoke about her wedding night without being there in person at all. So if he said that... that Theon would come back... it must be true, right?

She looked up to her brother, holding her breath, the hope filling up her body again, scaring away all the sadness and the hopelessness for just this moment.

"He was stabbed with dragon glass. It can kill wights and white walkers, but it can't kill living humans," Bran stated, emotionless as he just was lately, "It will take time to heal the wounds, but he'll live and probably feel even better than before."  
Sansa couldn't believe it and her heart skipped a beat. The tears that she now cried were tears of relief, of joy.  
The Stark cupped the Greyjoy's cheeks  and leaned down to lazily lean her forehead on his, closing her eyes and trying to stop her tears.

"When will he wake up?" Jon asked, while Arya moved her head and tensed, slowly waking up herself.   
So he tried to carry her more comfortable, while waiting for Bran's answer.

"In some days. He'll be... visibly alive in an hour or two, but before the wounds are healed, it'll cost some time. Sansa... You will care about him, right?" he answered and nodded towards Arya in Jon's arms, "But Arya needs help now, too. Bring her to maester Wolkan. We will get Theon in after that."

Sansa just caressed his cheeks, smiling slightly, even though it would take time and work until he'd be back for real.   
"I'll care about him," she just said and slowly lifted her head up again, still feeling paralyzed by the shock of this whole situation. She just sat there and stared at Theon, at her brave warrior that she had almost lost.   
But he'd keep his promise after all.

...

The first time she saw the wound was just a little later when she cleaned it up.

Well, first off, she had cleaned his dirty face.   
It looked relaxed, free from all the concerned expressions she had seen so often. Almost like it looked when they were eating soup together, when Theon had promised Sansa that he'd come back, when Sansa promised herself to Theon.

Carefully, she washed the dirt and blood off his face, staring at him while she was deep in her thoughts.   
And when the door was suddenly opened, Sansa scared out of those thoughts and looked up while putting the cloth back into the water.   
"Bran," she whispered as she saw her brother with the wheelchair.   
The person that brought him inside, closed the door behind him and left them alone with Theon by that.

"Are you getting forward?" the younger Stark asked in his pretty usual, monotonous voice.   
"I cleaned his face... I don't know if I should proceed. I don't think he'd want this..." Sansa muttered unsure.   
"The wound needs to be cleaned. Also, I need to show you something."

While his armor was already lying at the side, the clothes underneath weren't. Sansa gulped heavily and her hands shivered as she now began to undo his clothes on the top, so that she could do the needed cleaning. She quickly glanced at Bran who looked at her with all certainty, which motivated her to do it faster.

When the clothing was taken off, his upper body exposed, Sansa had to take a deep breath to keep herself together.  
She slowly traced a finger along one of the many scars on his body, not even daring to look down to the wound yet.   
"I've never seen them," Sansa whispered about the scars, feeling just bad and also pretty devastated, "he only told me how Ramsay destroyed him."  
"And you answered to that, that if you could do what Ramsay did to him right there and right then, you would," Bran said, making his sister look at him with a disturbed and surprised glare, wondering how he could know it so well.   
But then, the disturbed part changed to sadness and the surprise in her eyes became guilt.   
"I... I thought he had killed you and Rickon. I hated him, but... I shouldn't have said that. He confessed to me that he didn't kill you two shortly after that," she answered and began to wash his body with the cloth that was in warm water just a moment ago.

"I know," Bran just shortly muttered, coming just a little closer.   
"The stab wound," he proceeded to say, this time louder to show the importance of the topic, "Around it and on the skin that will grow new, the skin looks like the Night King's."

Sansa looked at her brother for another moment before she gulped and looked over to the wound he was talking about at the moment.  
She had to keep the tears down by force, seeing the hole in his body at just that place, but also seeing what Bran has talked about.  
She breathed, but only took deep, controlled breaths to seem steady while being unsteady.  
"He will wake up when skin has grown over the wound again. In two or three days, probably."  
"Two or three days? The wound is huge."  
"And he has white walkers' skin on that part of his body. Trust me."

Bran looked at Theon himself another time, before he turned around with his wheelchair and moved towards the door again.   
"I'll let everyone know what happened. Though I think that Jon had already told Daenerys what happened. You've chosen a good man to promise yourself to. And you can always continue the Stark family."

Sansa looked up to Bran, frowning deeply, "But how?"   
"It doesn't have to be biological."

Bran left the room faster than Sansa could process what he just said. Instead, when she heard the door shut, she shook her head in confusion and proceeded to wash Theon's body, her brother's words in mind.

...

Sansa had almost always been around Theon, especially the first hours after he had started to breath again, the only exception being the party on the next day after the Long Night, so that she could watch the people be happy (and celebrate Theon as their hero because he killed the Night King. That made her happy a lot) and also to talk to Arya, who was slowly feeling better already, and the council meeting in which the decision was made that they would just now go south to King's Landing, so that Cersei can't become even stronger with her allies.

It was a day after they took off, and Arya was still around Winterfell. The mark that she had gotten was giving her some trouble with breathing, and Sansa was able to convince her, together with Jon and also - surprisingly, for Sansa - Sandor Clegane as her help.

So while the others were already riding south, Sansa had been sleeping next to Theon in the bed he was lying on up to now. She had been washing him and caring about his wound all that time, basically watching it grow together, which, at some time, looked really gross.  
But all that made up for the fact that she knew that he'd most likely wake up this day.

Sansa was thinking about what Bran had told her, and she was completely in her thoughts about it. _It doesn't have to be biological._

Then suddenly, out of nowhere (which was why she flinched a little), she heard a quiet, little cough from the person next to her.  
She looked over and tears of joy settled in her eyes, while she put her hand at Theon's cheek, watching his eyes open up again for the first time since the night in which he was... killed.

"S-Sansa?" Theon whispered confused, his glare darting around in the room before returning to the Stark's face.  
"You kept your promise," she just said and leaned down to hug him tightly, avoiding the wound, whose location Sansa had memorized very well after all that time she was caring about it.   
She felt two arms around her body, embracing her weakly but strongly at once.   
"I... I really did," Theon muttered more to himself than to Sansa, but she just hugged him even stronger, listening to his heartbeat and feeling how he breathed.   
"I love you, Theon," she stated quietly, but it still reached him pretty clear.   
"I love you too, Sansa. I'm glad to be with you... I really thought I died..."

She leaned out of the hug and sat up straight, smiling genuinely happy.   
"Well... You did. But the wound that killed you... resurrected you again, I think."   
The confusion was audible when she said it, but she just couldn't stop smiling, especially when she saw just a little smile on Theon's lips too.   
"How have you been? Is Arya feeling okay? How long have I been unconscious? And... I'm sorry that you had to look at my scars all that time."

Sansa herself was pretty surprised when he didn't even ask how the wound could have done such a thing as resurrecting him, he probably had given up on all sanity about stiff like that when he saw the Night King and literally fought him. Then, she took a deep breath and started to tell him everything he wanted to know.   
"I've been... fine. The dragon queen and her people, including Jon and some Northerners, too, took off to King's Landing so that they could fight against Cersei. I don't like her really, so that's good, but I just missed you a lot. Arya is better, and most importantly, alive because of you. She wanted to come here today, too. She has a mark on her whole neck where he grabbed her, it looks just like the skin at the place where your wound was. It makes breathing hard for her, but other than that... she's good. You've been unconscious for three days, I think. I don't know anymore, either," Sansa answered and had to laugh slightly at the end, watching him slowly sitting up straight again and investigating the weird skin that was new to his body.

"Your scars... I never thought that you'd actually have so many. I'm sorry," she murmured, barely audible but as Theon slowly took her hands into his, she realized that he must have heard her anyways.   
"What are you sorry for?" he just asked and stared down at their hands, just a moment before he got himself together and stared into her eyes.

She couldn't hold herself together, so after a moment of staring, she quickly leaned forward and kissed him passionately, placing her hands at the sides of his face. Her heart was racing, just by the happiness and relief that he was finally awake and with her.   
Theon kissed back, still a little unsure,  but he also was still pretty weak since he had just woken up.

After a few minutes, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, what made Sansa jump back in surprise. Theon flinched, but he was still directly leaning on something with his back, so he couldn't jump like Sansa at all.

Theon turned his head to see Arya standing there, just as Sansa started to frown. "Arya. You scared us!" she said then, grinning just a little about the situation.  
"Arya. I'm glad to see you alive," Theon told her after that, looking at the mark on her neck.  
"I can only return that statement to you. I didn't expect you to save me," the Stark meant directed to Theon, before quickly closing the door that she had come through.  
"I just learned how to come in without a sound," Arya then directed towards her sister this time, sitting down on a chair in the room.  
"Well, I guess, after all that happened to us, we three are still here and alive."


End file.
